Freak Out
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek gets powers after being cured by injecting gamma into him. He thinks it's cool at first but then Fiona and the others are freaked. Can he use them without being outed by those he loves?
1. The Change

Freak Out 

Ch 1

The Change

Shrek was in bed and everything hurt. It'd been like this for a few days now and it was worrying Fiona. She didn't know what to do for him. But Puss showed up. He had an odd vial in one of his paws. "What is it?" Donkey asked him. "I don't know. I think it can help the boss but it'll involve a little prick." He explained to them.

They understood but Fiona was worried about it. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" she asked him nervously. "It'll do it but I'll have to inject it into him so I'm gonna need your help." He reassured her as he put the stuff in a syringe. "Let's do this." Puss said as they walked into the bedroom. Fiona saw her husband was asleep and sighed. "We've got to be quiet. That way we can give him this without him knowing." Puss whispered to her. He then put it in his friend's arm. Fiona felt tears well up in her eyes as her husband growled in pain. "Will he be okay?" she said to him.

He then watched as his friend convulsed in spasms. "What is that stuff you… gave him? Please! I want to know!" she said. He sighed. "I found it. It's radioactive gamma gas. I thought it would cure him but I… was wrong!" he said angrily in his Spanish accent. She sighed and calmed down. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You just… didn't know." She said calmly. He nodded sadly as they left.

But they didn't know that gamma stuff had changed their friend. He then opened his eyes. He felt a bit better… Maybe that stuff healed him… He thought about that as his eyes glowed with blue light.


	2. Discovery

Freak Out

Ch 2

Discovery

He felt more better as he got dressed. He wondered what they had put in him but he shook that thought from his mind as he walked into the living room. Fiona was a little shocked but happy. "Are you okay?" she said to him. "Yeah. I feel more powerful than before. What was it you used to cure me?" he told her. She then saw his eyes glow with that blue light and was curious. Puss was relieved that the boss was okay. Fiona had told him about the glowing eyes thing but he dismissed it.

"Maybe it's a side effect or something. He seems okay, doesn't he? So we shouldn't worry right?" he told her.

"I guess. But what if you've changed him by doing this? You could ruin the very thing that makes him very special to me." She said. But suddenly they were worried because the floor started shaking and both her and Puss were swept off their feet. "What's going on? An earth quake?" Fiona thought as she looked out the window. Her husband was taking care of hunters but something was different about it. He flung a hunter off and he disappeared into the sky. After the hunters were taken care of, they joined him. Fiona then saw her husband sink to his knees and then hit the ground. She watched his eyes close but before they did, the blue glow faded from them. Everything then went black… "What just happened? Our amigo isn't himself. I need to check him out. Maybe it does have something to do with that gas we gave him but I'm not so sure." Puss said to her. They noticed that the ground had stopped shaking too.

Fiona then put her husband over her shoulder and went back inside the house. They then put him on the table. Puss then watched as Fiona took off her husband's shirt. Puss then stuck some electrodes to their friend's upper body. He then checked the computer for results. He gasped in shock. "No way!" he said quietly. "What's wrong with him?" Fiona asked him worriedly. They then saw the door open and Donkey walk in. "Hey everybody what's up? Why's our ogre buddy on the table?" he said to them. Puss rolled his eyes at him. "We're seeing something. It's… just Puss injected this gas into him and it seemed to cure him but this morning… he's been acting a little weird. We're running a diagnostic check." Fiona explained. "Wow!" he told her. She then turned her attention back to their feline friend. "What does it say? I need to know! That way I can help him." She said. "I know. This may be hard to believe… but your husband was enhanced by that gas." He said to her. "What does that mean?" Donkey asked him. "Simple. It gave him meta human powers like a super hero but I'm not sure how they work." He told them. Fiona's head was now filled with questions about this but didn't know where to start. Donkey however was jabbering on about this excitedly. They then saw their ogre friend growl a little in pain because of the electrodes and the table shook with violent force like an earthquake. "That explains why this place was shaking like an earthquake was earlier! Whenever he's angry, things go like that as well as people. I don't know about the other ones. We'll just have to wait and see." He told them.

"Can we tell him about this?" Fiona asked him. Puss looked doubtful at that. "For the minute no. I don't want to worry him. Because of this, he might think he's a freak and hide somewhere where he can't hurt others by accident. You understand right? I know you want to tell him but it wouldn't work out unless he realises it himself." He told her. Donkey's happy expression on his face was a little saddened by that. He then saw Shrek walk out of there. He seemed confused…

"Where's he going?" Fiona wondered as she saw her husband go through the door. "He used another power, didn't he?" she said to Puss. "Si it seems he can walk through walls and things like a ghost. But he didn't really realise he was doing it. That makes me wonder…" he told her. "What do you mean?" Donkey asked him. "I wonder if he figures out he's been genetically changed and has powers or not. I don't want to be there when he freaks out about this." He said quietly. "Okay but you want to run a bet on that?" Donkey said to him. "No!" he growled angrily. Somebody was watching them. It was Snowgre. He was amazed to hear this news… that his cousin was no longer a normal ogre. Excitement rushed through him as he thought about it. "I need to talk to him." He thought as he walked off into the forest.

Meanwhile Shrek was in Far, Far Away. He needed some advice and only the in laws could help. He could tell that he' changed and it had something to do with that gas… Harold understood as he listened to his son in law as he told him everything. He was amazed but was worried for him. "I've heard of that gas before but I thought it was gotten rid of by our order." he said sadly. "What do you mean Dad?" he asked nervously. Harold sighed as he began to speak. "Back in the past ogres were looking for protection from hunters so an ogre/ human hybrid came up with an odd gamma gas. It gave them incredible powers like you have but it turned them into meta ogres but they became too self centered and turned more destructive." he said to him. He saw a look of fear and shock on his son in law's face. "Will that happen to... me?" he asked worriedly. Harold wanted to say something that would calm him down but he knew he couldn't.

"I don't know. You see they became more twisted by snobbery on both sides and their powers grew stronger out of this. They liked that and wanted more so they became unstoppable but they faded out or were burnt out but that won't happen to you. I know you could never let pride or power influence you or entice you to do them simply to enhance your new powers. But you could help those of your own and humans." he told him. Confusion and doubt were running through his head as he returned to the swamp. He hoped what Harold had said wouldn't happen...


	3. Doubt

Freak Out 

Ch 3

Doubt

Fiona saw her husband walk in very miserably. "Are you okay honey? You seem upset about something." She said to him. "I found out what's been going on. That gas… It changed me into a meta ogre with powers but I found out there were other ones but their powers turned them to the dark side because a ogre/human hybrid scientist created it and I'm afraid." He told her. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know about you but I know that could never happen to you, that turning evil thing. Besides who told you this?" she said to him. "Dad told me. He and Mom had it gotten rid of but some must've still been around." He explained.

Puss understood. "I'm sorry amigo. I never should've injected you with it if I knew what it could do." He told him. But he saw his amigo's body glow with that odd light. After it vanished, Shrek found himself in a black suit of armour with a flowing cape. There was a heart symbol on the helmet. It was golden. He then found something on the belt. It was a sword with a golden heart on it. They were impressed. "Wow! I look good!" Shrek thought. But then he heard something in his head. "Ogarian Knight!" it said. He wondered if it was the name for his new identity. "I guess that's my heroic name. The Ogarian Knight. Seems pretty cool." He told them.

Snowgre was watching this. "Yes! The Ogarian Knight has returned but I can't believe it's my cousin. Does he even know what he can do?" he thought to himself.

He then saw fire surround his cousin and the armoured suit of the Ogarian Knight disappear and his cousin was in his normal clothes again. "He doesn't know how to control his Ogreix yet? Oh man… we're doomed…" he thought. Fiona then found him standing outside. "What're you doing out here?" she asked him. "I've been watching your husband lately. He's been infused with a mysterious power called Ogreix and now he's becoming the Ogarian Knight a mighty here bound to protect ogres and some humans from danger. I can't believe your husband is the Ogarian Knight. I never imagined it would be him." he explained quietly.

"I see. Why don't you tell him this yourself?" she said to him. "He won't listen to me! I tell you one thing like what happened at the icy castle and he holds it against me!" he told her. She understood. "Don't worry. I'll tell him for you." she told him. She watched him leave. She then went back inside the house. "What's up?" Shrek asked her. "It turns out that gas infused you with a rare power called Ogreix which is making you into the Ogarian Knight a powerful hero bound to protect ogres and humans from danger." she told him. He was amazed to hear that. He was also a little worried.

"How am I supposed to become this hero?" he asked her. "I don't know. A friend told me all this. He wanted to tell you but was afrad since you held something against him." Fiona told him. He knew she was talking about Snowgre. "What does he know about this?" he said to her. "I don't know but maybe you should talk to him." Fiona told him...


End file.
